Querido Diario
by Babydoll Sweet
Summary: A veces tenemos esa necesidad de soltar nuestros más íntimos pensamientos, y una buena forma de hacerlo es... Escribiéndolos en un diario. [Shadaria/One-Shot Lemon]


_**¡Holis, aquí Babydoll Sweet! Lamento si me desaparecí un poco, pero ya empece la Universidad y como se imaginaran es algo un poco jodido sobrellevar la cosa, sin embargo, voy bien con las materias y ya salí de vacaciones (¡Yey!c:). Como sea, les traje mi tercer One-Shot. Es otro lemon, pero un poco diferente. Espero que lo disfruten, la verdad no se cuando vuelva a actualizar pero no quise terminar el año sin una nueva historia. Bueno sin mas que decir, los dejo con mi tercera historia titulada: "Querido Diario"**_

 _ **Advertencia: Lemon solo para mayores de 18 años en adelante. Universo Alterno.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes usados en este fic no me pertenecen, solo a SEGA y al Sonic Team.**_

* * *

Era una noche lluviosa en Green Hill, las gotas que caían del cielo eran bastantes suaves y ligeras, acompañadas de una fina brisa un tanto fría debido al clima que se iba a precipitar por la llegada del Invierno. Muchos se resguardaron en sus cálidos hogares para protegerse de las bajas temperaturas, unos tomando un chocolate caliente con malvaviscos encima, otros disfrutaban viendo películas en familia o teniendo una agradable cena; cada uno de los habitantes de la ciudad tenia su propia manera de pasarla bien sin importarle lo triste y aburrido que puede llegar a ser la noche de hoy.

En una de las muchas viviendas de la zona, se encontraba una eriza con cabellos dorados cual rayos de sol y ojos azules cual cielo en primavera. La chica se hallaba sentada en una cama matrimonial, vestida con solo una bata de encaje de color blanco, bordado con finos y elegantes detalles rosales en su tela; y un pequeño pero provocativo cachetero de igual encaje usado como ropa interior.

Las sabanas de seda cubrían su delicado cuerpo por lo gélido que estaba la habitación, bebía con disfrute y gusto una taza de chocolate para calentarse un poco al tiempo que miraba las noticias sobre las fuertes ventiscas y las tormentas que se avecinaban. Al acabar su bebida, se dispuso a bajar a la cocina para lavar la taza de porcelana negra; aprovechando para buscar y comer un pequeño bocadillo antes de dormir.

Ya en planta baja, se acercó al fregadero de la cocina para enjuagar la vasija, lo guardo en uno de los gabinetes y luego se abrió paso al refrigerador; agarró un pedazo de pastel hacho de frambuesa y mientras volvía a su cuarto comenzó a comérselo.

Subía las escaleras descalza chupando y lamiendo los restos de pastel que quedaron en sus dedos, sin embargo, detuvo su paso casi al llegar a la puerta de su alcoba. El sonido de la regadera causó que no siguiera su camino, desvió la mirada hasta toparse con la puerta del baño; ya sabia quien se encontraba adentro pero aun así no le importaba husmear.

Era su esposo, duchándose con agua tibia por el frio de la noche. Un erizo color negro como el carbón, de vetas rojizas y unos ojos carmín tan hermosos y profundos que te hipnotizaban con solo verlos —o eso era lo que ella pensaba—.

Era la primera vez que se había atrevido a observarlo mientras se bañaba. Mirar sus rusticas manos retirar el jabón de su escultural cuerpo era un verdadero espectáculo, además de que el agua cayendo por su rostro hasta llegar a sus pies lo hacían ver increíblemente sexy.

Comenzó a contemplar el sensual panorama: sus adorables orejas, sus púas largas y lacias, su varonil espalda, sus brazos musculosos, su cola y de paso unos glúteos de campeonato que se devoraban solos; firmes y ejercitados por el arduo entrenamiento que realizaba cada mañana en el parque. Unas sensaciones empezaron a invadirla, no eran nuevas para ella pero aun así cada emoción era diferente, y no solo le gustaba… le encantaba sentirlas.

Verlo en esa situación era tan excitante y sabroso, sin embargo, no lo iba admitir. Era demasiado "correcta".

—‹‹ _Soy una pervertida, soy una pervertida, soy una pervertida…››_ —se repetía así misma en su mente sintiéndose culpable. Como si estuviera cometiendo algún tipo de crimen o rompiendo las reglas.

Un movimiento del sujeto la saco de sus pensamientos, había cambiado de posición quedando la parte delantera a su merced, dejando a la vista sus partes nobles siendo enjabonadas de manera erótica por su dueño.

Ella se sonrojó violentamente. Tapándose la boca para no soltar un suspiro o un gemido involuntario que delatara su impertinente presencia; con cuidado se alejo de la puerta y caminó rápidamente hasta su cuarto.

No soportaba sentirse de esa manera, necesitaba desahogarse, soltar con desespero estos pensamiento que eran tan impuros y perversos en su sistema; pero no podía contarle de estas cosas a su esposo, decirle que le gustaba cada sensación de placer y lujuria que él causaba en ella la avergonzaba por completo, es más, le avergonzaba pensar en el asunto ahora. La volvía loca sentirse tan reprimida.

Se acercó a su mesa de noche al lado de la cama, abrió un cajón y de el sacó una libreta de tonos celestes mezclados con cobalto, con detalles en espiral blancos y plateados, sellado por una banda que tenia incrustada una cerradura en forma de diamante; protegiéndolo de cualquier chismoso que osara con revisarlo.

Se sentó en el centro de su cama, volviéndose a cubrir con esas acogedoras cobijas para mantenerse a una temperatura agradable. Llevaba una cadena colgada en su cuello y como adorno adicional, una pequeña llave, el cual era la única que podría abril el portador de sus muchos secretos. Despojó la ganzúa de su collar, la colocó en el candado y abrió el cuaderno; tomo de su portalápices un bolígrafo y empezó a escribir.

—" **Querido diario, me estado sintiendo muy mal por tener este tipo de pensamientos respecto a mi esposo, es decir, yo no soy una pervertida ni nada por el estilo pero… no puedo evitar fantasear con él y sentirme excitada por ello. A veces recuerdo muchos de nuestros encuentros sexuales en lo que vamos de casados y por Chaos me caliento como no se lo imagina… ¡Es un Dios en el sexo! Aun recuerdo cuando lo hicimos en el mesón de la cocina… fue tan placentero…"**

[…]

 _La eriza rubia estaba en la cocina haciendo el desayuno para ambos, se veía visiblemente feliz ya que por ser fin de semana, su esposo no iría a trabajar y pasarían todo el día juntos. Estaba muy concentrada en hacerle un rico y nutritivo desayuno a su marido que no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba a sus espaldas, disfrutando con gusto y placer su pequeña vestimenta, el cual consistía en una braga pequeña blanca y una camiseta azul hasta el ombligo._

 _Sintió sus masculinas manos tomar su delicada cintura de forma dominante y sus labios húmedos por la saliva besando con suavidad su cuello. La chica se sobresalto por la acción de su esposo y soltó un inocente gemido._

— _Shadow… ah… t-te estoy preparando el desayuno mi amor…_ —decía mientras soltaba suspiros profundos.

— _Mmm… pero yo te quiero a ti de desayuno…_ —dijo él con voz seductora.

 _El erizo seguía degustando su cuello suavemente, mientras llevaba sus manos desnudas debajo de su camiseta haciéndolas subir hasta su pequeño busto. Apretaba y masajeaba sus senos con delicadeza sin dejar de besar y lamer esa parte tan sensible para la chica, haciéndola temblar y gemir._

— _Shadow… ah… ah…_ —murmuraba ella—.

 _Shadow comenzó a subir la intensidad del momento acariciando sus pezones con la yema de los dedos al tiempo que mordía con algo de fuerza sus orejas. María sentía como cada vez iba cediendo a los encantos seductores de su marido, simplemente no lo podía evitar; las sensaciones que aparecían en ella con solo el roce de sus cuerpos la llevaba a un punto del cual no tenía control y solo se dejaba llevar._

 _Sintió como su esposo la giro quedando uno frente al otro, antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, el erizo le robó un beso; uniendo su lengua húmeda con la suya sin algún tipo de consentimiento de parte de la chica. Aunque ella ya no oponía resistencia._

 _Cortando ese apasionado beso por la falta de aire, el erizo no lo pensó dos veces y tomo a su chica de sus glúteos para así cargarla y llevarla al mesón de la cocina. La sentó sobre ese frio mármol de color gris y con salvajismo le retiro la ropa interior que llevaba puesta mientras la volvía a besar con extrema lujuria._

 _María solo se dejaba llevar por la calentura que tenía en el cuerpo y por los actos carnales de su esposo. Por inercia misma, llevo sus manos hasta su espalda y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, enredando sus piernas en su cadera mientras unía de nuevo su lengua con la de él._

 _Acto seguido, el erizo saco de su bóxer rojo su erecto miembro y lo introdujo en ella sin dar aviso. La chica gritó con gran placer y locura al tiempo de que sentía como entraba y salía el pene de su esposo dentro de ella, gemía y jadeaba por las fuertes y deliciosas embestidas que le brindaba Shadow, cosas que para él eran tan satisfactorias._

— _Shadow… ah ah ah… mi amor…_

 _Era lo único que ella llegaba a pronunciar, mientras se apegaba más a su cuerpo sudado y caliente. Cada vez era más fuerte y rápido, más salvaje y erótico, más placentero y delicioso. No aguantaba más, este chico la llevaba al borde de la locura por lo bueno que era en el campo del sexo, la hacia enloquecer, gritar, gemir, sudar, jadear, excitar, en fin, la hacia sentir muchas sensaciones inexplicables._

— _¡Ah Shadow!_ —gritó ella sintiendo como llegaba al orgasmo.

[…]

—" **Fue increíble… excitante… delicioso. Tiene un paquete muy grande y eso me encanta, aunque nunca he tenido el valor de decírselo, es tan vergonzoso… Amo cuando él me abraza y lo roza contra mí… y cuando crece de lo excitado que esta ¡Wow!… me hace querer estrujar mi trasero con ese pene enorme y grueso. Como cuando estábamos en la casa de Tails por el cumpleaños de Sonic… demonios casi nos descubren…**

[…]

— _¡Feliz cumpleaños Sonic!_ —gritaron los chicos muy emocionados en la sala del cumpleañero.

— _Jejeje muchas gracias chicos_ —dijo Sonic visiblemente contento.

 _El ambiente estaba demasiado animado. La sala estaba adornada con globos grandes y pequeños de unos azules muy variados, la música de la banda Crush 40 a todo volumen en el estero tenía a muchos de los invitados bailando de una manera muy movida y divertida, además de que la comida era sumamente deliciosa; cortesía de una de las mejores cocineras de toda la familia._

 _María estaba sentada en el mueble de la sala mientras veía a todos sus amigos disfrutar de la fiesta, realmente esa era la mayor satisfacción para ella, ver a todos sus seres queridos felices y unidos, eso siempre la llenaba de una enorme felicidad. Sin embargo, miro de reojo a su esposo. Alejado un poco de los demás y como siempre, con su expresión de "pocos amigos" a donde que fuera._

 _Ella ya se había acostumbrado a esa faceta seria de él, pero en verdad le caería muy bien si se llevará un poco más con todos. Porque ya formaba parte de la gran familia que habían formado a pesar de no ser de la misma especie._

— _Mi niña, ¿podrías servir unas sodas para los niños y unos tragos para los adultos? Es que estoy terminando de decorar el pastel para el joven Sonic_ —pidió amablemente una coneja de color crema, sacándola de sus cavilaciones. La señora Vainilla The Rabbit.

— _Si claro_ —aceptó la rubia.

 _La eriza se encamino hasta la cocina, saco unos vasos de los gabinetes y del refrigerador unas sodas de naranja y una botella de vino rojo. Empezaba a servir las bebidas para los pequeños, habían pasado algunos años y ya casi todos eran padres —no bromeaba cuando decía que de verdad eran una gran familia—._

— _¡Niños, vengan por favor!_ —gritó ella para llamar su atención.

 _Los infantes llegaron tan rápido como un rayo a la cocina, como si lo que ella hubiera dicho era una palabra mágica. Mientras repartía los vasos de soda a los pequeños, Shadow sin hacer mucho aviso de su presencia la estaba observando apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Su vestido corto y ceñido de color azul cielo la hacia ver tan sensual y provocativa que no sabia si se podía contener, aun siendo la fiesta de cumpleaños de su más amado rival._

 _Con el terreno libre de niños que los puedan ver o algún otro chismoso, se acercó a su mujer, sorprendiéndola con un beso en sus labios sabor melocotón. La chica se sonrojo, él no era de dar mucho "afecto" y menos en publico; así que optó por alarmarse._

— _S-shadow… ¿Qué sucede cariño?_ —preguntó la eriza claramente desconcertada.

— _Que me estas matando y ya no lo soporto…_

 _Shadow se posicionó detrás de ella, la tomo de su cintura y la inclino un poco en la isla de la cocina. Comenzó a frotarse suavemente en los glúteos de la chica, mientras acariciaba su abdomen y su cintura; acompañado de unos feroces besos en el cuello._

— _Shadow… mmm… aquí no, es el cumple-ah… es el cumpleaños de nuestro amigo…_ —decía mientras se mordía el labio inferior, tratando de resistirse.

— _El faker no es mi amigo y lo sabes… solo vine por ti…_ —el chico empezaba a subir la intensidad de sus roces, haciendo que su miembro comenzara a ponerse duro.

— _Pero… ah… nos podrían…_ —el erizo la tomo suavemente del cuello depositándole un beso en su mejilla, calmándola un poco.

— _Shhh… solo gózalo mi amor…_ —murmuró en su oído en un tono erótico.

 _Shadow subió su vestido hasta su cintura dejando ver su ropa interior blanca, el erizo desabrochó su pantalón y lo bajo hasta sus muslos. Su bóxer se veía demasiado abultado por lo erecto que estaba su pene y siguió frotando hasta el punto de hacerla gemir._

 _María se tapaba la boca para que nadie la pudiera escuchar, no podía creer que lo estuvieran haciendo justo en el cumpleaños de su amigo, pero Shadow era alguien que la hacia cambiar de opinión o persuadirla usando este tipo de táctica. Siempre funcionaban._

— _Mi niña, ¿ya tienes listas las bebidas?_ —preguntó la coneja adulta al asomarse en la cocina—. _¿Uh, que están haciendo los dos?…_ —Vainilla los miro con expresión seria, pero a la vez picarona.

— _N-nada señorita. ¡Ya le sirvo las bebidas!_ —dijo la eriza atropellando las palabras con un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas.

— _Déjame ayudarte con eso_ —dijo el erizo fingiendo inocencia.

 _Shadow se inclino para frotar a María con más fuerza, mientras que la rodeaba con sus manos para servir los tragos, creando así una manera de camuflar sus actos carnales sin que Vainilla lo notara. La chica con todas las fuerzas que tenía se contuvo delante de ella pero aun así, no evitaba ponerse roja con cada roce que le hacia su marido disimuladamente._

— _El joven Shadow tan caballeroso_ —dijo la coneja entrelazando sus manos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 _La coneja se acerco a la isla y tomo la bandeja de tragos que había servido el erizo para repartirlo a los adultos de la casa. Shadow se separo de ella con una expresión ladina y satisfactoria. María por su parte solo jadeaba asustada de que casi los cacharan en esas cosas tan comprometedoras._

— _Ah… ah… tonto, casi nos descubren…_ —decía mientras se limpiaba el sudor con su antebrazo por el susto.

— _Es que no me pude resistir a ti… y menos si te veo vestida de esta forma…_

— _No lo vuelvas a hacer por favor._

— _Esta bien…_ —el chico se acercó a ella y le deposito un beso suave en los labios—. _Lo prometo._

 _María le sonrió, pero esa expresión cambio cuando sintió la mano de su esposo azotar su cachete derecho, consiguiendo un suave pero adorable chillido de la eriza._

— _Volveré a la sala, no te tarde…_

 _Y ahí estaba el Shadow de siempre, por lo cual soltó un suspiro de alivio y resignación._

[…]

—" **Ese tonto… casi hace que la señora Vainilla nos descubra, y no le importo que haya sido en el cumpleaños de Sonic, pero aun así… Lo disfrute bastante… su pene están grande… y grueso y… y…** —la chica se golpeo suavemente con las hojas de su diario—. **¡Ay diablos! Me estoy convirtiendo en una pervertida… pero no veo nada de malo en ello, he escuchado que tener una buena vida sexual ayuda mucho a un matrimonio y nuestra vida sexual es muy activa, al punto de que llegamos a usar disfraces para cambiar un poco la rutina… fue lo mejor que se le pudo haber ideado.**

[…]

 _Shadow estaba sentado en un sillón de cuero color vinotinto. Tenia las piernas cruzadas y mejilla estaba apoyada en los nudillos de su mano izquierda, movía el tobillo de su pie como queriendo expresar que estaba esperando algo desde hace un buen rato —y así era en realidad—._

 _Su semblante se transformó cuando veía bajar a su esposa por las escaleras que conectaban con la habitación de arriba. Y no estaba vestida de una manera común. Llevaba puesto un traje de sirvienta sensual y provocativa, consistía en una camisa larga sin mangas abultada en la parte de los senos, usando un corset negro de tirantes blancos para definir brutalmente su silueta, la falda era del tipo faralao, negra, corta y acampanada, sin dejar atrás las pantimedias de red y unos tacones altos de preferencia negros para resaltar sus piernas y como detalle adicional: un pequeño delantal blanco._

 _La chica estaba sonrojada y avergonzada por como estaba vestida, pero Shadow era un caso distinto. Verla así le provocaba pegarla a la pared y quitarle toda esa ropa estorbosa que llevaba puesta y hacerla suya en cualquier rincón de la casa, sin embargo esa no era la razón por la cual le compro ese disfraz… creyó que seria divertido e irónico deleitarse y excitarse viendo a su mujer mientras limpiaba la sala._

— _Buenas noches amo…_ —habló ella de manera tímida—. _¿Se le ofrece algo?_

— _Mmmm…_ —el erizo se lamio los labios—. _Ahora que lo dices… necesito que busques algo por mi, no encuentro mis llaves del auto. ¿Podrías ayudarme?_ —pidió él con cara maliciosa.

 _María solo asintió con los pómulos tan rojos como tomates maduros. Se posiciono frente al sofá que tenia enfrente y se inclino para "buscar" la llave perdida._

 _Shadow mordió su labio inferior mientras se acariciaba la cremallera del pantalón, el cual empezaba a crecer. La chica empezó a mover su cintura para incitar un poco más a su esposo —sorprendentemente sin que él se lo pidiera—. El erizo se sorprendió por la acción de su "sirvienta", pero luego sonrió de lado por el esfuerzo de su chica, aunque ella no necesitaba hacerlo. De solo verla así ya estaba excitado._

— _Venga aquí señorita…_ —dijo mientras le hacia seña con el dedo índice.

 _María se acerco a su amo hasta quedar a unos centímetros frente a él, Shadow la tomó de su muñeca y la atrajo hasta su cuerpo; quedando ella sentada en sus piernas. La eriza pudo sentir el aliento cálido de su esposo acariciar su sonrojado rostro, cosa que la hizo estremecerse de deseo._

— _Ya no me interesa la llave…_ —decía mientras retiraba su corset y lo lanzaba lejos de ellos—. _Solo quiero disfrutarte…_

 _Desabrocho su falda y se la quito para también lanzarla al suelo, al igual que su camisa blanca; dejándola solo con su lencería negra sensual y provocativa para los ojos del erizo. Empezó a besar y a lamer de forma suave su cuello mientras apretaba sus nalgas, ella por su parte solo gemía en su oído y clavaba las uñas en su espalda, acciones que lo excitaban cada vez más._

 _Pudo sentir el miembro del erizo lo suficientemente duro y calienten, inconscientemente bajo la mirada y se sorprendió de lo abultado que estaba su pantalón, el chico soltó una risa picara por su expresión tan adorable pero a la vez perversa._

 _Sin avisar, el oji-carmesí la cargo y se trasladaron al sofá, acostando a la rubia primero y el erizo encima de ella. Shadow volvió a degustar su cuello con ferocidad, mientras apretaba sus senos por encima del sostén. María por inercia coloco sus piernas alrededor de su cintura al tiempo de que acariciaba sus púas sin dejar de soltar uno que otro gemido._

 _El erizo ahora se encontraba debajo de ella y la rubia encima de él, pero del lado contrario. Shadow empezó a lamer su vagina por encima de su ropa interior mojada por la excitación, mientras que María degustaba su pene por encima del bóxer. Hizo a un lado su cachetero de encaje y comenzó a chupar más a fondo su intimidad haciendo que la eriza gritara de placer y lujuria._

 _La oji-azul bajo la ropa interior de su hombre, sacando así su pene erecto. Lo tomo con suavidad y lo metió dentro de su boca. Shadow soltó un fuerte gemido por la acción de su compañera y para compensárselo, introdujo su lengua dentro de su sexo femenino, moviéndola en círculos y lamiendo sin parar._

 _La eriza sentía desfallecerse en ese momento. Por la calentura que sentía, empezó a chupar con más velocidad mientras acariciaba sus testículos, brindándole un mayor placer a su adorado amo._

 _Ambos estaban a punto de explotar con esa satisfacción que se daban uno al otro, su excitación crecía progresivamente, sus perversos tactos encendían su piel en una apasionada llama, una ardiente llama que fundían sus cuerpos mutuamente sin dejar de sacudirse y temblar por la lujuria._

— _No aguanto… m-me voy a-ah…_

 _El erizo negro apenas podía articular alguna palabra sin evitar jadear y gemir, al igual que su mujer. No aguantaron más. La excitación de Shadow exploto dentro de la boca dela eriza, su semilla blanquecina se desbordaba de la gran cantidad que había logrado eyacular._

 _Los jugos vaginales de María se escurrían de su zona intima y viajaban hasta los labios del oji-carmesí, lamiendo sus labios y succionando con gusto lo que quedaba de esa corrida femenina_

— _Eso estuvo… fabuloso…_ —sentencio el erizo negro visiblemente cansado, pero satisfecho a la vez.

— _S-si…_ —apoyó la rubia sudando de la calentura que tenía en su cuerpo. Al igual de satisfecha que su esposo.

[…]

—" **Wow, eso fue lo mejor… la forma en la que me lamia fue estupenda… cuando me tocaba y me besaba el cuello… Y cuando sentí su erección debajo de mí fue delicioso. Me gustaría que lo repitiéramos algún día, me fascinó muchísimo, pero me da algo de pena decírselo… pero ¡Diablos, me encanta todo lo que hacemos!… No quiero que sepa esta nueva faceta perversa que tengo… no quisiera que se hiciera una mala imagen o piense mal de mí, quizás hasta no le llegue a gustar que actué de esta forma y termine asustándolo pero supongo que algún día tendría que confesárselo. Que me gusta cuando me toca, cuando me besa, cuando me muerde y me hace suya… que su cuerpo me vuelve completamente loca, su abdomen, sus músculos y sobre todo… me encanta su enorme pe-…"**

—¡María ya salí! ¿Vas a usar el baño? —preguntó su esposo desde la otra habitación.

—Ay no, es Shadow… —murmuró asustada la chica.

Y tenía sus razones de estarlo. Estaba más roja que el traje de Santa Clous, transpirando hasta morir por lo enardecida que se encontraba a causa de sus morbosos y carnales recuerdos de su esposo y ella teniendo actividades traviesas y lujuriosas, y además estaba "mojada" de allá abajo. No se podía permitir verla en ese estado tan inapropiado.

Rápidamente se seco el sudor del rostro, coloco el bolígrafo de nuevo en su lugar y sin recordar que tenia que sellar su diario, lo escondió debajo de la cama. Se acostó arropándose de pies a cabeza y fingió estar dormida para que Shadow no tuviera que lidiar con ella de esa forma y así evitarse una escena tan bochornosa.

El erizo entro a la habitación con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, se acercó al closet y de el saco un bóxer blanco. Se despojo del paño y lo colgó en un pechero pequeño que estaba atornillado en la pared. Mientras se colocaba la ropa interior observaba a María "dormir" plácidamente en la cama que ambos compartían.

—‹‹ _Esta dormida… que lastima, y yo que quería divertirme un poco››_ —pensó el erizo en forma de broma.

Luego de ponerse cómodo, se acerco a la cama y se dispuso a acotarse en ella, quedando frente a su esposa para contemplarla una vez más antes de soñar con ella.

—Te amo… —susurró, al tiempo de darle un suave beso en su pequeña nariz.

El oji-carmesí luego de ese acto empezó a cerrar los ojos para intentar dormir. La eriza rubia sonrió por ese pequeño beso de buenas noches que le dio su esposo, así que decidió devolverle el favor.

—Yo también te amo cariño… —dijo ella besando su nariz sin despertarlo.

Ya siendo como la 1:30 de la mañana, el erizo negro abrió sus iris rojizas algo fastidiado. Tenía más energías que nunca y quería descargarla con su esposa, aprovechando que es una noche fría para entrar en calor y dormir satisfechos, pero María había dejado de fingir hace unas dos horas.

—Que aburrido estoy… —rezongó por lo bajo un poco desganado—. Iré a la sala a leer un poco.

Shadow con cuidado se levanto de la cama para no desadormecer a su querida esposa. Se agacho debajo del colchón para buscar sus pantuflas, pero…

—¿Y esto?… —se cuestiono al ver esa extraña libreta abierta debajo de la cama.

Shadow tomo el cuaderno azul sin saber que era el diario de María, se sentó de nuevo en su cama y con mucha curiosidad comenzó a leerlo. Luego de una paginas, el erizo estaba pasmado y un poco sonrojado por todo lo que estaba escrito en esas hojas y todavía faltaban muchas más por leer.

Nunca pensó que su mujer tuviera ese tipo de pensamientos y opiniones hacia él y todo lo que realizaban juntos. Sonrió al saber que a ella le preocupaba lo que pensara del asunto, no le molestaba que su eriza fuera una chica cándida, pero pensaba que seria algo más picante si ella se comportara como una niña malvada a veces, aunque según lo escrito en el cuaderno, si lo era, solo que encerrada en una caja —metafóricamente hablando claro—. Sin embargo, ¿cómo reaccionaria el día en que María se lo contara? ¿Se haría el sorprendido? El erizo rio suavemente al pensar en esa idea.

—Que mujer tan traviesa… me encanta —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Al parecer, María estaba equivocada al sentir vergüenza.

* * *

 _ **¡Y fin! Se me hizo un poco interesante escribir de esta manera sobre una de mis parejas favoritas Shadaria. Espero que les haya gustado y ya saben, dejen sus review y si no tienen cuenta, comenten en Google+. Gracias por tomar unos minutos de su valioso tiempo y leer mis morbosidades jaja. Nos vemos c:**_


End file.
